


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a phone call after Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> Unabashed Christmas Day phone call schmoop, with added girly present-giving. Another attempt to write jsquared genfic, wherein I have utterly failed at the whole 'genfic' part. Unbeta'd. Apologies for the title – but someone had to do it, right?

When his cell rang just after dinner, Jared was so comfortable he almost let it go. He didn't want to move off his parents' couch. But it might be Sandy with a turkey roast emergency, or Chad with a last-minute Christmas present emergency, and Jared'd promised to be on call for both of them. He got to his feet with a muffled groan and staggered into his bedroom.

"This better be good," he growled into the phone. "I was in a gastronomically happy place of _immense_ proportions and y'all have shot that all to hell."

"Uh," Jensen's voice came through, a little hesitant, and Jared actually started, he was so surprised. "Jared?"

"Jen! _Jensen_. Um, hey." He ran a hand through his hair automatically, even though Jensen couldn't see. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Hi. Uh, Merry Christmas, man."

_Shut up now_ , he willed himself, and bit his tongue. Jensen's laughter rolled warm and soft down the line.

"Hey yourself, son. Just wanted to call up and wish you happy holidays."

Jared grinned, helpless to stop himself, not really caring. He flopped down onto his bed and wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder, folding his arms behind his head.

"Thanks, man. You too. Having a good time with your folks?"

"Yeah. I missed 'em. S'been good to catch up. Everyone's doing good for a change, no dramas. Well – Mac's got a new boyfriend, he's a jerk, but that's about it." Jared heard rustling in the background and wondered if Jensen was getting comfortable, settling in for a spell.

"That's good, Jen. I'm glad to hear it. Say hi to everyone for me. Except for the jerk, obviously."

"Obviously." Jensen laughed again, sounding so close Jared shivered. "He won't be around long enough to worry about. I think she's already getting jack of him. He doesn't like horses, and he drives an _Audi_ , for God's sake."

"Moron. Want a hand clearing out the trash?"

"Nah, Mac could kick his ass around the block without half trying. Me 'n Josh are just gonna sit back and watch the show when the time comes." Jensen sighed. "So you just finished having dinner, huh?"

"Yeah. 'M so full I almost can't move. I think I ate my body weight in turkey and ham. You're lucky you called now; another half hour and I'd have been dead to the world for twelve hours."

Jared stifled a yawn at the thought of sleep, and Jensen tsked at him, obviously overhearing.

"The youth of today," Jensen chided. "I swear, boy, you get lazier by the minute. Next thing I know you'll be wanting breakfast in bed before you'll get up in the mornings."

"Mm. Not a bad idea." Jared grinned as Jensen blew out an exasperated breath. "So hey, how many lumps of coal did you get this year? Gotta be at least a dozen, I reckon."

"Ha ha," Jensen deadpanned. "And people say you're the nice one. I got spoiled rotten, if you must know, because my family loves me and I deserve it. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it, hayseed."

"Bite me, city boy," Jared shot back, flushing a little at the thought. "Come on, spill. What's the haul this year?"

"Pretty good. My folks got me a new Palm, since _somebody_ made me drop the old one during a sparring match."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jared said, all innocence, and Jensen snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Josh got me some cuff links and a Borders voucher, and Mac found this awesome leather jacket somewhere, looks like an original from the sixties. Got a bunch of CDs from Steve and Chris – some stuff there you'll probably like." He stopped talking and cleared his throat, and Jared bit his lip, feeling his face get hot. "And, uh ... well. You know what else."

"Yeah."

He hadn't been sure, but the necklace caught his eye online – a cross, done in black carbon fibre and brushed steel - and he'd bought it before he had time for second thoughts, sending it direct to Jensen at his folks'. He couldn't tell whether Jensen liked it or not, and the suspense was gnawing at him.

"Is it ... all right?" he asked finally, dragging himself up to sit against the headboard, nibbling on his thumbnail. "I mean, I saw it and I just thought – I thought it was nice."

"It is nice," Jensen said; he sounded fine, relaxed, _happy_ , and Jared breathed a careful sigh of relief. "It's really nice, Jared. I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He ran a hand quickly over his face, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Man, you have no idea how much sleep I lost over that damn thing."

"Why?"

Jensen sounded genuinely curious. Jared held the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second before answering.

"Well, because," he said slowly. "Some people might think me buying you jewelry is a little ..."

"A little what?" Jensen asked, when he trailed off, and Jared rolled his eyes.

"A little _gay_ , Jen," he said bluntly.

"... Oh."

Jensen was silent for a while, and Jared went back to destroying his thumbnail. He didn't really know why he was doing this now, of all times, when they were in different cities and wouldn't see each other for weeks, but on the other hand he didn't know why he was doing it at all, so now was a good a time as any. At least Jensen couldn't see him blushing from head to foot and squirming around like he had when he was ten and got caught cheating on a math test.

"Does that bother you?" Jensen asked after a minute. Jared couldn't decipher his tone; his voice was completely even, giving nothing away.

Hell with it. He'd never lied to Jensen the whole time they'd known each other. He wasn't going to start now.

"Nope," Jared said, and took a deep breath. "Truth is, Jen, it's ... kinda the opposite."

More silence on the other end of the line. Jared bit down hard on his thumb, every muscle in his body tensing as he waited for Jensen to speak. He closed his eyes, silently praying to whoever was listening, _Please don't let me have screwed this up, pleasepleaseplease ..._

"The opposite," Jensen repeated. "As in ..."

"Yeah." Jared cleared his throat. "But, uh, don't worry about it. I mean, it's fine. I'm not gonna, like, jump on you next time I see you or anything. It's just a ... thing."

"A _thing_. Like a crush?"

"Kinda," Jared hedged, praying Jensen wouldn't push for more details. He really didn't want to lie to him, but there was a limit to how much he was willing to reveal. "It – look, forget I mentioned it, okay? I'd better get off the phone, my folks are probably waiting to have dessert. I'm glad you like the necklace, Jensen. Merry Christmas."

"Hey, wait a minute." Jensen's tone hardened a bit, and Jared stopped in the middle of drawing breath. "I'm not done talking here."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not." Jensen paused, and Jared's heart skipped a beat. "I haven't given you your present yet."

"You don't have to—" Jared started.

"I know I don't," Jensen interrupted. "Neither did you. But you did, and I did, so just shut up and listen to what I'm telling you. Got pen and paper handy?"

Jared stared blankly at the bedspread between his knees, the question taking a second to sink in. When it did, he snapped upright and grabbed his organiser, turning to the day's date page.

"Okay, shoot," he said, and Jensen rattled off directions to a hotel in Temple, just off I-35. It was a two-hour drive, less in light traffic.

"Got that?" Jensen asked when he was finished.

"Yeah." Jared read the directions over, confused. "Jen ... what're these directions for?"

"Have you started drinking yet?"

"No." He'd been planning on hitting the eggnog later, after dinner settled a bit. "Jensen, what—"

"Meet me there tonight," Jensen said. "Room nine, around eleven." He paused again, and Jared swore he could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "I wanna see if you really do demand breakfast in bed."

Jared inhaled sharply, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest, a slow heat building in his belly. He stared across the room, not seeing the wall, his entire attention focused on the phone.

"I probably will," he managed. "If I'm ... too worn out to make it myself."

"I think I can guarantee that." Jensen's voice dropped to a low purr, raising the hair on Jared's arms and the nape of his neck. "If you're game, that is."

"Oh, I am," Jared breathed. "I am so very, very game."

"Hope so. Won't be much of a present without you there to receive it."

Jensen's voice was pure invitation, and Jared stifled a curse when he looked at his watch and saw that it was just after six. Three hours to kill before he could leave. In the meantime, there were relatives to make nice to and family friends to catch up with and questions to avoid from his parents about where he was going so late on Christmas Day; the whole thing was crazy, but he was going to do it anyway, because this was _Jensen_ , and he was offering Jared pretty much the only thing he really wanted for Christmas, so. Yeah.

"I'll be seeing you, Jen," he said. "And I'm gonna want pancakes in the morning. Just so you know."

"Duly noted. You're gonna earn them," Jensen said with a low chuckle, and hung up before he could reply.

Jared called him every name he could think of in English, Spanish and Latin, then bit his tongue to keep from grinning like a moron and went back into the living room for dessert.

END

**Author's Note:**

> The necklace in question is [this one](http://www.gemologica.com/mens-black-carbon-fiber-cross-necklace-p-1144.html), if anyone's interested.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Don We Now Our Gay Apparel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337851) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
